The present invention relates to a thermal management system for an electronic equipment enclosure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal management system for an electronic equipment enclosure that is capable of accommodating more than one type of airflow pattern for cooling.
For example, some electronic equipment, such as Cisco's Nexus 7010 Switch, requires a front-to-back airflow pattern for cooling, while other electronic equipment, such as Cisco's Nexus 7018 Switch, requires a side-to-side airflow pattern for cooling. However, existing electronic equipment enclosures, such as Panduit's NET-ACCESS™ Switch Cabinet Family, are typically configured to accommodate only one type of airflow pattern for cooling.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermal management system for an electronic equipment enclosure that is capable of accommodating more than one type of airflow pattern for cooling.